Jaypaw's love
by Striker in the night
Summary: Please read
1. Chapter 1

Jaypaw walked through the forest, it was newleaf and the cherry blossoms had finally bloomed and it was beautiful, but it also meant it was time for the apprentices to choose a mate yet he didn't want to choose a mate, he just didn't seem to like she-cats as much as the other toms and it hasn't affected him in anyway possible except until now, he would look like a fool if didn't choose a mate, all the preperation his mum and dad had gone through to teach him the dance and mating song wasted in mere seconds but he didn't let that bother him, nothing bothered him he was care free and most cat's believe he was named Jaypaw because he would reach high place even for his small stature.

"JAYPAW!" Shouted Wrenpaw running up to Jaypaw he was a deep gray/blue tom with a black face and paws. "JAYPAW!" Jaypaw stopped and looked at Wrenpaw who tumbled to the ground and rolled onto his back and batted Jaypaws tail like it was a cattail reed.

"Yes Wrenpaw?" Asked Jaypaw looking at Wrenpaw who rolled onto his stomach and stood up.

"Um... I don't remember what I was going to ask..." Said Wrenpaw with a blank stare on his face and then looked at the clouds. "Oh could you help me with the mating song?"

"Sure so do you remember the words?" Asked Jaypaw as Wrenpaw bellowed out a long string of nearly impossible to understand words. "Um try that again but slower and pronounce the words."

"Is Wrenpaw trying to sing again?" Asked a dark brown tom strolling up, "Because I think I went deaf after the first thirty times." A cream tom standing next to the dark brown cat snickered.

"Yeah maybe he should been named Tonedeathpaw." Said the cream tom.

"Leave him alone," Said Jaypaw as Wrenpaw hid behind, "All because you sound like a dieing bird doesn't mean you should tease others."

"Well at least we have fierce names isn't that right Tigerpaw?" Said the Cream tom looking at Tigerpaw.

"Yes Cheetahpaw, bird's aren't fierce all they do is sing, well see yah losers." Said Tigerpaw then made a tweeting noise and walked off laughing with Cheetahpaw.

"Those two really pull my whiskers sometimes." Said Jaypaw looking like he was ready to claw Cheetahpaw and Tigerpaw's faces off.

"Well can we continue practise tonight we choose a mate." Said Wrenpaw as Jaypaw sighed and continued to teach Wrenpaw the song.

::::::::::::

That night the moon was full and shone down on the apprentices like it was the sun.

"Jaypaw didn't think I'd see you here." Said Nightpaw a black she-cat smiling and batting her eyes she had had her eye on Jaypaw since they were apprentices.

"Um hi Nightpaw, um you saw me at practise before..." Said Jaypaw as Nightpaw giggled.

"Oh silly me, well atleast I won't be alone tonight." Said Nightpaw batting her eyes and giggling.

"Are you okay Nightpaw?" Asked Jaypaw giving Nightpaw a concerned look.

"Fine." Said Nightpaw as a large old looking white tom leaped onto a rock and yowled to get everyone's attention.

"Hello apprentices and welcome now you have practised since you were kits for this and tonight you will not leave alone," Said the white tom looking down from the rocks, "Now toms you may start." All the toms started walking up to she-cats except Jaypaw he just felt uncomfortable but Nightpaw still walked up to him.

"Love?" Sang Nightpaw but Jaypaw shook his head, "Why not?" Nightpaw looked Jaypaw directly in the eyes.

"Because." Said Jaypaw not wanting to tell her the feelings he had for Wrenpaw.

"Am I not pretty enough?" Asked Nightpaw as tears rolled down her face

"No it's just..." Jaypaw tried to explain but Nightpaw woundn't let him finish.

"You're just like all the other toms, a big fat jerk." Said Nightpaw as more tears fell.

"No I..."

"Just go away." Said Nightpaw but Jaypaw was upset and the next things that slipped he never though ever would.

"I CAN'T BECAUSE I LOVE WRENPAW!"

* * *

Yep hope you enjoyed that.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaypaw looked as everyone began staring at him, he gulpped and then looked at the rock the white tom looked angry.

"And who is this Wrenpaw?" asked the white tom glaring at Jaypaw,

"A friend of mine." said Jaypaw gulping and tried to shrink down.

"Well what does she look like?" asked the white tom calming down a bit.

"I can't tell you that..." said Jaypaw and the white tom got very angry again.

"TELL ME!" shouted the white tom and Jaypaw got lower and backed away.

"I'm sorry Whitefang I can't tell you." said Jaypaw again and just heard silence as the answer until Whitefang spoke again.

"Then I guess this is over," said Whitefang standing up, "All apprentices back to the Apprentice den." Whitefang sighed and turned walking back to the hollow tree he lived in and Jaypaw ran strait to the apprentice den.

::::::::

Jaypaw lounged around the apprentice den, it had been three sunrises since the incident and he hadn't been out training his mentor saying he didn't want to train a tom lover, 'Tom lover' it was a word that the leaders had thought of since they didn't know what to call him since he wasn't as they said 'normal' and Jaypaw hated the very sound of it.

"Jaypaw?" asked Wrenpaw creeping into the den and looking at Jaypaw who just sat up, "What you said at the mating cerimony, was it true do you really love me?" Jaypaw smiled and nodded his head, "Oh, thank you for telling me also Treestar said he'll give you another mentor, saying you'd be better of being trained by a she-cat..."

"I'm not surprised, they treat me like I have a disease that can't be cured By herbs," said Jaypaw remembering when his mum brought him cat mint thinking he was halusanating about being a she-cat and that was why he had said he loved Wrenpaw. "But you don't think that do you?"

"Well I'm not sure how to respond to that..." said Wrenpaw happy when his mentor Tawnyfrog called his name to go training and ran off as quickly as he could.

:::::::

Jaypaw breathed in the fresh air, he had finally come out of the apprentices den it had been another sunrise and he had finally decided to stop feeling sorry for himself, he wasn't any different then he was before his pelt was just dustier.

"Hello Jaypaw finally out?" Asked Splashsong smiling at Jaypaw, she was a ragged old she-cat and was one of the nicest cats you could meet.

"Yes, I realised I can't feel bad for being who I am." Said Jaypaw

"Well that's nice, I think Fawnheart wanted to see you about something." Said Splashsong,

"Okay, thank you for telling me." Said Jaypaw walking over to the medicine cat den.

::::::::::::

"You wanted me?" Asked Jaypaw ducking his head in and seeing Fawnheart sorting herbs.

"Well Treestar suggested you become my apprentice, saying you are too far behind to become a warrior anytime soon." Said Fawnheart and Jaypaw felt a pang of anger, he had only not been training for four sunrises.

"It's because I'm a tomlover?" Asked Jaypaw and Fawnheart frowned. "It's so I'll never have a mate and make his perfect little Forestclan a joke, well tough luck." Jaypaw felt like clawing Treestar across the face.

"But Jaypaw you have to understand, For generations toms have loved she-cats and a tom loving a tom it makes no sense." Said Fawnheart as Jaypaw growled softly.

"MAYBE I DON'T BELONG IN THIS CLAN THEN!" Shouted Jaypaw and bolted out of camp.

:::::::

Jaypaw slowly grew into a handsome tom and lived far from the border of Forestclan and decided to just go by Jay leaving his past behind him but always longed for company of any kind, even a fox would be fine.

"Oof." Said a voice and Jay turned to see a snowy white tom about his age.

"Hello, need any help?" Asked Jay as the snowy tom got on his paws and looked at Jay.

"No, I'm fine." Said the tom.

"Well what are you doing here?" Asked Jay as the tom sighed.

"My family kicked me out because I was Gay and I heard a hermit lived here so I thought I could live him..." Said the tom

"What's gay?" Asked Jay as the tom licked his paw.

"When a tom likes a tom," Said the tom smiling and Jay ears flicked up with that tiny bit of joy. "But my nan says it used to mean 'Happy' so I told my parents I was Gay and they took it the wrong way." Jay's ears drooped as he heard the story realising that the tom wasn't actually gay.

"Well I don't think the hermit would want to live with a tom." said Jay

"Well maybe we should ask him and you could come with me," said the tom "By the way my names Nippers."

"My name's Jay," Said Jay "By the way the hermit would love to live with you." Jay watched as Nippers smiled.

"Let's go." said Nippers walking with Jay following him, but something made his heart ache Nippers reminded him of Wrenpaw and that made him miss his clan, his home, his family.


End file.
